Death of a Hero?
by Kirito Nagasaki
Summary: On a search for truth and revenge, will a hero meet his end?
**Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox, only this story and my character.**

 ** _Somewhere on Venom..._**

 _ **"Who am I?" "What am I doing here?" "I must kill..."**_

 **...POV**

I woke up in a strange dark room, wondering where I was and how I got there. Nothing made much sense and I couldn't remember what I was doing before. All I know is I have this strong urge to kill someone named Mc... Mc... I don't remember anything other than that. This is all to strange, yet I feel as if there is some deeper meaning to my existence. For now though I just need to focus on regaining my memory and figuring out where I am. Suddenly the lights flicker on and I can see bars surrounding me. There is a weird looking man coming to me grinning evilly. From the looks of it he appears to be some sort of simian creature. He looks rather old yet sinister, and I don't like the way he's looking at me. He swiftly grows closer now holding a blade at his side. Suddenly the blade begins to float and move opposite his direction.

"What the hell?" "Who are you, and why am I here?" I ask, but there is no answer. He keeps walking toward me, yet the knife has disappeared. I try to move but chains firmly hold me in place.

"You can't keep me here like this." Obviously he can because he's doing it now, but still I didn't know what else to say. I began to shake with fear and anger mostly anger; I began to look for ways to escape when suddenly a long scaly rope like figure tangles around my throat holding me tightly. I begin to panic and I feel a sharp pain on my face. I focus on trying to control y breathing so I don't pass out but the grip is getting tighter. Suddenly it all goes white, then finally dark, dead, silence... I can feel my lifeless body dangling held up only by the chains. I hear a deep almost ancient voice speak to me, I can't really understand it but I hear the name Mc... Mc…. I can never fully hear all of it before it all goes silent.

… **POV**

It's been about three weeks of this torture now, or at least that's what the board outside my cell states. I have been released from my chains but I have a crescent scar on my left eye. I don't even know what I am but from examining my body I can tell I have blue and grey fur and a bushy tail. I'm guessing I am some sort of vulpine but I can't be to certain due to the fact that also posses' similar features of a lupine. Maybe I am some cross between the two, if that's even possibly. The simian is always accompanied by a tall chameleon who I am guessing is responsible for the chocking and the scar I received. I need more information on this so I decided to try the most basic tactic.

"So nice place you got here." They ignore me which is what I expected. I'm not one to just give up easily though this I am certain of. "So can either of you tell me why I'm here?" The lizard turns to me and laughs.

"You sure are talkative today Kiro."

Huh, so my name is Kiro? Sounds cool enough to me.

"So, may I ask why I'm being held here and tortured?"

This time the old simian looks at me with the same dark look in his eyes full of hatred.

"You are here because we saved you once your ship was shot down by a band of corrupted mercenaries." "We are trying to make sure your fit for combat to get revenge on them for this act of violence against you."

My ship was shot down? I began to think to myself what are they talking about? Then suddenly flashbacks to a dog fight began to play in my head and I begin to regain bits and pieces of my lost memory.

"Yes, I…. I remember that happening, his name was Mc….. Mc…" I can't recall all of the information but their story somewhat checks out.

"So when do I get to go after these people?" I snarl at the bars on my cage grasping them firmly.

"You will finish recovering today and tomorrow we will have your ship repaired for you." The lizard stated.

"Perfect, I can't wait!" My blood began to boil at the thought of ripping apart these mercenaries. They both turned away laughing and went back to messing with the computer systems in the room. I began to feel sleepy so I walked back to the area near the chains where they had put a mattress for me, seems like they may really be helping me. I'm not just going to trust them that easily yet though but it all checks out at the moment.

 **Kiro POV**

The next morning I woke up to a new, yet delightful smell. There was eggs, bacon, and tea a perfect thing to wake up to. I ate it all quickly and I could feel my strength coming back to me, I felt new and powerful. Suddenly I heard someone walk in to the room and my eyes meet with the simian creature. He looked very old and wrinkled but he was tall and menacing so you didn't want to underestimate him.

"So are you ready for your training now that you've finished eating?"

I wasn't sure if I should trust him but I felt that if he's here the lizard isn't far behind and I don't think I can take them both right now.

"Yes, lead the way." He turned away and began to walk forward yet something felt off about him, really off.

"What do I call you?" I asked just so I could have a name to go off of.

"My name is Andross, and my friend behind you is Leon." He says.

At that very moment I turn around to see a blade coming straight for my face. I jump back just a little to dodge it but the simian roundhouse kicks me in the ribs.

"UGH!" Dammit, I think to myself. "Okay I think I see how this is gonna be."

I get in a ready stance and prepare for combat. The lizard cloaks himself and the simian charges me, we go blow for blow blocking each other's attacks. He jumps and aims for my face when I catch a glimpse of the lizard coming for me below him I sweep to stop one and dodge the other and follow with a uppercut hitting both of them.

"Humph nice job landing a blow on us." "This Training is complete" The ape says walking away and motioning for me to follow. We walk down a series of dark halls until I enter a dark room. "This room will prepare you for all you need over the next year." I look around and I can see different simulators and courses for me to use. 'A whole year huh?' This is gonna be fun I thought to myself. The doors close as I see them exit. There is a room to the side with a two-way window where I see them observing. And so the training begins.

For the past year I have trained in the best, as well as the worst conditions. I have been prepared for all confrontations and battle scenarios. The only thing left now is to kill the leader of the team who shot down my ship. No, I'm not going to kill them instantly; I'm going to make it slow and painful and make them beg for death. Then after they have begged to die I shall deliver the final blow by strapping them to a ship and shooting their body then dropping it to the ground from high up until they are crushed. They take me to the bases hanger and show me my ship, the reaper. I don't remember why I named it that, but that is the name I chose for it. The time had come to finally set out and hunt down McCloud.

 **End Chapter One**

 **A/N:** So this is just another attempt at a story. It's been forever since I sat down to write something but I hope to be able to continue and get better at this in the future. Any and all comments are helpful so tell me if you like it or not and help me to improve. These chapters should get longer as I continue.


End file.
